The Switch
by Rachel Erica
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette have become close friends since their vacation at the Outer Banks, but could they be becoming just a little too close? How will Simon and Brittney react to Alvin and Jeanette's rather close "friendship"?
1. Tutor

**The Switch**

**Chapter 1-Tutor**

"Alvin," Mrs. Allison said, "do you need some help?" She had handed out math worksheets and Alvin appeared to be confused.

"Uh-huh," he replied, "I don't understand…any of this."

"Alvin," Mrs. Allison said with surprise, "we've been going over this stuff for almost two weeks! How could you possibly not understand _any _of it?" Alvin shrugged his shoulders even though he knew exactly why; he hasn't been paying the least bit of attention to what was being taught in class. "I know why," she said in a smart tone, "because you haven't been paying any attention! I'm gonna have to make a phone call to your father." Alvin gasped; he knew Dave would not be happy to have another phone call from his teacher, especially to hear that he hasn't been paying attention.

While the chipmunks and chipettes were walking home after school, Alvin was very quiet and mopey.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Jeanette asked her friend with concern. Alvin sighed.

"Mrs. Allison is gonna make a phone call to Dave," he said sullenly.

"Oh gosh, Alvin," Brittney said irritated, "what on earth did you do _this _time?"

"I haven't been paying attention in class," Alvin admitted, "Dave's gonna kill me!

"He probably will," Simon said, not helping at all. Alvin glared at him angrily.

"Buttface," Alvin insulted Simon.

"I'll ignore that childish insult," Simon responded calmly. Jeanette couldn't help but laugh a little and soon her sisters and Theodore joined in. Simon grew irritated, but stayed calm and kept it well hidden.

When the boys arrived home and walked in the front door, Dave was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I think I'm gonna go start my homework now," Alvin said loudly.

"Not so fast, Alvin," Dave called sternly, "get in here." Alvin sighed and walked into the kitchen where his father was cooking. Dave turned to look at him sternly. "I got a call from Mrs. Allison today," he said sternly, "apparently you haven't been paying attention in class." Why is that?"

"I-I don't know," Alvin said nervously, "I-I guess I…Um…w-well…" he couldn't figure out how to tell Dave his reason without him getting angry, "I'm just thinking of…other things." Dave crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" he asked calmly and firmly.

"Uh…" Alvin hesitated, "V-video games, TV, and c-comic books." He began to tremble a little; he just knew Dave was ready to flip out. Dave was now angry and ready to start hollering at his son, but he stopped to calm down and take a breath so that he wouldn't.

"Alvin," he said calmly, "you know school is more important than TV, video games, and comic books. From now on, no TV, video games, or comic books during the school week and you will have a tutor. When you improve your grades, I'll let you do all those things during the week again, got it?"

"A tutor?!" Alvin cried, "But I don't want a tutor!"

"Alvin," Dave said sternly, "you need to bring your grades up. Besides, it would only be for a little while." Alvin sighed.

"Can Simon be my tutor?" Alvin asked. Dave wasn't sure he wanted that. He knew Simon would be a very good tutor, but he worried that he and Alvin would argue too much.

"Simon!" Dave called, "Can you come here for a sec?" Simon came down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dave?" he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Would you wanna tutor Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Um," Simon said, "sure, come on Alvin, I'll help you with your homework." Alvin began to walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Simon began to follow him.

"Simon," Dave said as Simon was leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Simon responded as he stopped and turned to look at Dave.

"If Alvin gives you a hard time, you don't have to tutor him anymore," Dave said. Simon nodded in agreement and walked upstairs to their bedroom.

**It's a slow start, but it gets much better! Trust me!! I know, Humor and Suspense may not seem to mix, but I'll make it work. Please review!! **


	2. The Argument

**Chapter 2-The Argument**

Simon and Alvin were sitting on Simon's bed.

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said, "let's start with long division."

"Okay," Alvin responded.

"What's 8 divided by 367?" Simon asked.

"I don't know," Alvin replied. Simon looked annoyed.

"That's why you have to figure it out," he said remaining calm.

"Can you demonstrate first?" Alvin asked, "I have no clue how to do this." Simon sighed.

"Yes," he said as he reluctantly demonstrated how to solve the math problem, "and your answer should be…?" Alvin thought carefully.

"Um," he said, "45?"

"And?" Simon said, "How much is left over?"

"Um," Alvin looked at the paper, "7?"

"Yes," Simon said, "the answer is 45 remainder 7. Do you understand now?" Alvin nodded. "Okay good, can you try to do the rest on your own?"

"Uh-huh," Alvin replied as he began to work on his homework independently.

"Fellas!" Dave called from the kitchen, "dinner time!" The boys walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat dinner. "How's the tutoring going?" Dave asked during dinner.

"Great!" Alvin said cheerfully, "I learned how to do long division."

"That's wonderful, Alvin," Dave responded, "you fellas aren't fighting are you?"

"Not at all," Simon replied, "he's actually being pretty cooperative."

"Wow," Dave said proudly, "I'm glad to hear that. Keep it up, Alvin." After dinner the boys went to get ready for bed. "Simon," Dave said before Simon left the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Simon replied.

"Thank you for helping your brother," Dave said gratefully smiling at his brilliant son.

"Oh, no problem," Simon replied. Dave walked up to him and kissed him on the head.

"Good night," he said.

"Night Dave," Simon walked upstairs to get ready for bed. The boys got their pajamas on and went to sleep.

The next day in lunch, the chipmunks and chipettes sat together as usual.

"So Alvin," Jeanette said casually, "I heard Simon is tutoring you."

"Yeah," Alvin said.

"It's going rather well," Simon added.

"That's good," Jeanette responded.

"Wanna hang out after school, Jeanette?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin," Simon said with surprise, "you can't do that, you have to tutoring and you have to prepare for that test on Friday."

"Ah, all that can wait," Alvin said carelessly.

"Oh and you don't ask _me _if _I _wanna hang out later?" Brittney said with irritation.

"Well you can tag along to if you want," Alvin said.

"Alvin," Jeanette said, "you're tutoring is important, and you can't afford to flunk this test. I'm sorry, I refuse to hang out with you tonight because you need to bring your grades up. Besides, I gotta study to. _Brittney_ can't hang out either because _she _has to study to."

"O-oh, yeah," Brittney said, "I forgot."

"Fine," Alvin mumbled reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Class," Mrs. Allison said cheerfully, "you may work with a partner for this assignment." Everyone immediately started pairing up.

"Jeanette," Alvin said, "wanna work with me?" Jeanette nodded as she sat down next to Alvin. Simon sighed.

"I guess its you and me again," Simon said reluctantly as he sat next to Brittney.

"Does it surprise you?" Brittney said as she rolled her eyes. Alvin and Jeanette had been spending a lot of time together since their vacation at the Outer Banks. Simon hated working with Brittney. She always depended on him to do all the work, even though she was capable of doing it herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Alvin," Simon called down the stairs, "let's get started!" Alvin rolled his eyes as he turned off the TV and walked upstairs reluctantly. He knew he wasn't supposed to be watching TV, but Dave wasn't home and his brothers didn't know he wasn't allowed.

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said, beginning the tutoring, "what's 27 times 38?" Alvin didn't respond. "Alvin? Alvin? Alvin, pay attention!" Alvin immediately came back to Earth.

"What?" he asked. Simon sighed.

"What's 27 times 38?" he repeated.

"I don't know," Alvin replied.

"Figure it out!" Simon snapped.

"Ease up," Alvin argued, "it's not my fault this stuff is to hard."

"Its not _too hard_, Alvin," Simon defended, "you're just _too stubborn_!"

"I'm stubborn am I?" Alvin shouted back, "w-well you're just a…a…four-eyed freak!" Alvin covered his mouth, immediately regretting what he'd just said. Simon looked hurt, then furious.

"I may have a severe stigmatism," Simon screamed, "but at least I'm not a lazy bum!"

"I'm not lazy!" Alvin screamed, "I only work when I feel like it." Simon crossed his arms.

"And that is when?" he asked.

"Uh…" Alvin couldn't think of an example. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Know what, I can't do this anymore. Find yourself a new tutor," he said calmly. Alvin glared at him.

"Fine!" he shouted, "I'll just ask Jeanette!" Simon then looked angrier.

"Don't you dare waste her time!" he shouted, "She won't wanna put up with you not listening to her!"

"Jeanette's nice to me," Alvin argued, "she'd be a better tutor than you! You suck at tutoring!"

**I know there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but oh well. The next chapter should be up tomorrow evening. Please review!!**


	3. New Tutor

**Chapter 3-New Tutor**

"Alvin that word is inappropriate," Simon scolded as he left the room.

"I don't care!" Alvin screamed. Simon went downstairs and sat next to Theodore on the couch who was watching the CMT Top 20 Countdown. He sighed as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked.

"I cannot believe this song got number 1, _again,_" Simon complained truthfully, "It's so dumb." It was "I Wanna Talk About Me" by Toby Keith.

"Oh," Theodore said, "I was afraid it was something more serious."

"That is serious," Simon said joking.

"N-not really," Theodore said as he and Simon began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin went into the kitchen to get the cordless phone and then took it into his room. He dialed in the chipettes' number.

"Hello?" Brittney's voice said.

"Hey, Britt," Alvin said, "Is Jeanette around?"

"Jeanette!" Alvin heard Brittney yell, "It's your _best friend_!" Jeanette picked up the phone a few seconds later.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Jeanette," Alvin said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay?" Jeanette said.

"Would you mind being my tutor? Simon quit on me," he asked.

"Sure," Jeanette said, "do you need me tonight? I finished all my homework and studying for tonight, so I'm available."

"Yeah," Alvin replied, "Simon and I didn't get _anything _done today."

"Okay," she said, "give me about ten minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks," Alvin hung up the phone and went downstairs to wait for her. He sat on the couch next to Simon.

"Don't you have studying to do?" Simon asked.

"Yup," Alvin replied, "Jeanette's coming to tutor me." Simon glared at him.

"Alvin," he said angrily, "if you waste her time or do anything to tick her off, I swear I'll…um…well…I'll do…something…not good to you! Do you hear me?!"

"I'll listen to Jeanette," Alvin said, "She's not boring like you." Simon's face turned bright red with fury, but he was at a loss for words. "What are we watching?" Alvin asked.

"Country Fried Home Videos," Theodore replied.

"Oh poop!" Alvin exclaimed, "I missed the countdown didn't I?"

"Yeah," Theodore said.

"What got number 1?" Alvin asked.

"'I Wanna Talk About Me' by Toby Keith," Theodore replied with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Again?" Alvin said, "Geese, that's like the fifth time in a row!"

"Wait, Alvin," Theodore said realizing something, "I thought you weren't allowed to watch TV on school nights anymore." Alvin looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh…well…" he said nervously, "y-you see…um…" he got up and ran out of the living room and into their bedroom.

"Apparently he's not," Simon said with a slight grin. Theodore nodded. The doorbell rang.

"I got it," Simon said as he got up to answer the door. When he opened it, Jeanette was standing on the porch. "Hello, Jeanette," he greeted her.

"Hey Simon," she replied casually.

"Come on in," he said as he held the door for her and shut it behind her. "Alvin's upstairs in our room."

"Okay, thank you," she said as she headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Jeanette," Alvin greeted her as she walked in the room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hi Alvin," she replied, "what are we working on tonight?"

"Multiplication," he replied with a sigh.

"Okay," Jeanette said observing his homework, "What is 27 times 38?"

"Oh," Alvin said, "Could you do the first one for me as a demonstration?"

"Yeah," Jeanette said hesitantly as she began to explain the method to Alvin. "…and the answer should be…?" Alvin thought carefully.

"Um…" he said, "…1026?"

"That's correct," she said somewhat cheerfully, "Now try to do the rest on your own." Alvin began working on the problems as Jeanette watched him.

"Done," Alvin said after 10 minutes. Jeanette took his paper and observed it carefully.

"Nice," she said with a grin. Alvin looked at the clock; it said 5:30 pm.

"We have some time left over, wanna do something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "wanna go join Simon and Theodore and watch some TV?" Alvin sighed.

"I can't," he said, "Dave says I'm not allowed to watch TV on school nights anymore. Wanna play ping-pong?"

"Sure that sounds fun," Jeanette said happily. They both headed to the basement to the ping-pong table.

**Just to make things clear, Alvin and Jeanette don't like each other yet, right now they're just best friends. They don't like each other 'til later in the story. Please Review!!**


	4. Lafonzo

**Chapter 4-Lafonzo**

Alvin and Jeanette were in the basement playing ping-pong.

"You don't stand a chance, Jeanette!" Alvin said confidently.

"You sure about that?" She replied when Alvin missed the ball.

"Aw, nuts!" He cried, "I wanna rematch!"

"You're on!" Jeanette said with a competitive but playful smirk as she paddled the ball to Alvin and he paddled it back. "So how come you and Britt don't hang out anymore?"

"Well," Alvin said, "I don't do it intentionally to her, but I kinda like hanging out with you better. I guess I just get tired of _always _fighting with her. Heck, if I was playing this with her right now, she'd have already thrown the ball at my head and stomped back upstairs." Jeanette blushed.

"I know how you feel," she said, "she does that to Ellie and me all the time at home." The ball went out of bounds and flew across the basement. "I got it." She said as she went after it to bring it back.

"Don't worry about it," Alvin said, "let's just go play outside."

"Okay, that sounds fun," Jeanette said as she followed Alvin outside.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked her.

"Wanna do a few foot races?" she asked suggestively.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully as he ran across the front yard.

"Hey!" she yelled, "No fair! Come back here Alvin Seville!" She ran after him playfully, not angrily like Brittney usually did. They continued to laugh and play together.

Across the street, a 7 year old boy, named Lafonzo was watching Alvin and Jeanette play in the front yard. He hated Alvin, since Alvin beat him up for hurting Theodore a while back. Now he was looking for trouble again. He picked up a rock, he was gonna embarrass Alvin in front of his little "girlfriend". He hurled the rock at Alvin but missed and hit Jeanette in the head.

"Ouch!" she cried with pain. She knelt down holding her head and crying a little. Alvin stopped running and rushed over to her.

"Are you alright, Jeanette?" he asked. She nodded. "What happened?" he asked. Jeanette straitened up a bit.

"Th-that boy," she said pointing across the street, "he hit me with a rock!" Alvin glared at Lafonzo across the street.

"Lafonzo!" he hollered, "You stupid little punk! I'm gonna kick your…donkey!"

"Bring it on, Seville!" Lafonzo screamed as he ran across the street to confront Alvin.

"You want some of this, pal?" Alvin said as he took his shirt off and stood in his red shorts, flexing his small muscles. Jeanette was sitting on the ground watching. She suddenly felt something for Alvin she'd never felt before. She kinda liked it. Alvin drew back his fist and punched Lafonzo in the nose. Lafonzo cupped his hand over his nose and ran home crying. Alvin laughed as he walked over to help Jeanette off the ground.

"Thanks," she said sounding a little dazed. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, "I could go get my baseball bat and take a Lewieville slugger to his mom's car and then make it look like he did it." Jeanette giggled.

"N-no, that's okay," she said, "I gotta be getting home, it's almost dinner time!"

"Okay," Alvin called as she ran away, "thanks for tutoring me!"

"No problem!" she called back. On her way home, she couldn't help but think about Alvin. She'd had those feelings for Simon…but not anymore. She never thought she'd say it but…she liked Alvin!

**Yeah, short chapter but I have a new bedtime now. Sigh. Oh well. Next chapter may be longer. And possibly be up tomorrow. Please review!!**


	5. Feelings?

**Chapter 5-Feelings?**

Dave's car pulled into the driveway as Alvin was walking back into the house after Jeanette left.

"Hey Alvin," he said as he got out of the car, "did you get all your homework done?"

"Uh-huh," Alvin said with a nod, "I have a new tutor though, Simon and I got into an argument and he quit on me."

"Who's your new tutor?" Dave asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Jeanette," he replied. Dave was relieved to hear this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanette walked in her front door, smiling slightly.

"How was the tutoring?" Eleanor asked her from the kitchen.

"It actually went pretty well," Jeanette replied. Brittney gasped.

"You mean Alvin didn't give you _any _trouble?" she asked with surprise.

"No not at all," Jeanette replied, still smile.

"I'm guessing you had a good time?" Eleanor asked, noticing her expression. Jeanette nodded.

"Yeah, we had some time left over so we just hung out a while," she said, "I'm going upstairs, call me down when dinner's ready."

"Okay," Eleanor replied. Jeanette walked upstairs to their room and plopped down on the bed and began thinking about Alvin.

"_I wonder how he feels about me," _she thought. _"Probably not the same way I feel about him." _ She sighed and got up to look in her mirror. _"Should I change my appearance, would that make him like me? Nah, if I want him to like me, I gotta be myself."_ She nodded at her reflection, then laid down on her bed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin was lying on his bed with nothing to do until dinner was ready. He glanced over to his nightstand and noticed the cordless phone that he'd left there.

"_I'm gonna call Jeanette," _he thought, _"maybe I won't be so bored if I have someone to talk to."_ He picked up the phone to dial her number.

"Hello?" Jeanette's voice said on the other line.

"Hey Jeanette, what's up?" he said. Jeanette had never been so happy to hear his voice.

"Oh, hey, Alvin," she said, "not much, I'm just lying on my bed with nothing to do." Alvin laughed.

"Same here," he replied. "Hey, why don't you and your sisters come over tomorrow, for a sleepover?"

"Uh," she said, "sure that sounds fun, but I'd have to check with Ms. Miller first."

"Yeah," he said, "I still have to check with Dave."

"Oh," Jeanette said, "I gotta go, it's dinner time. Bye."

"Okay, bye," Alvin said as he hung up the phone.

"Alvin!" Dave called, "Dinner!"

"Coming, Dave!" Alvin called back as he ran downstairs with the phone so he could put it back where it belonged.

"Dave," he asked, "could the chipettes come over for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"Well, sure," Dave replied.

"Sweet," he said happily. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Dave answered it.

"Hello?" he said. "…he did what?!...I'm sorry…well…okay…I'll take care of it. Bye." Dave gave Alvin a stern, somewhat angry look.

"W-what?" Alvin asked.

"That was Lafonzo's mom," Dave said, "apparently, you gave Lafonzo a bloody nose, why did you do it _this _time?" Alvin gulped.

"He hit Jeanette with a rock," he explained. Dave gasped.

"On purpose?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alvin replied, "but he made her cry and didn't even bother to apologize."

"What?!" Simon screamed angrily. "Alvin, if you hadn't have taken care of him already I would…"

"Am I grounded, Dave?" Alvin asked innocently. Dave sighed.

"No," Dave said softly, "once again, you were only sticking up for someone you care about." Alvin sighed with relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chipettes were lying in bed.

"Jeanette," Brittney said, "I've been watching you and Alvin together, and I was wondering…well…do you like him?" Jeanette didn't know how to answer that.

"Um, well," she hesitated then sighed, "yeah I…do."

"Okay," Brittney said, "that's all I needed to know. Good night." Brittney couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, Jeanette having feelings for Alvin bothered her a little.

**Not much action in this chapter, but it was eh. The next chapter gets better. Please Review!!**


	6. Proposal

**Chapter 6-Proposal**

Alvin was lying in bed thinking about Jeanette.

"_Would Jeanette be a good girlfriend?" _He thought. _"We do spend a lot of time together…and she is pretty. I'll ask her to be my girlfriend tomorrow."_ Alvin smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up, Alvin," Simon called as he walked out the door to walk to school, "You're gonna make us late!"

"Coming!" Alvin called back as he grabbed some money and rushed out the front door. "Okay I'm ready."

On their way to school, they were about to pass a little convenient store but Alvin stopped them.

"Hold on," Alvin said, "I need to go in the store real quick." Simon sighed.

"Okay," he said, "but make it quick!" Simon and Theodore waited outside while Alvin went into the store. He went strait to where the candy was. He grabbed a purple Ring-Pop and went to the counter to pay for it, then stuffed in his pocket and walked outside.

"Never mind," he said, "they didn't have what I needed."

"What did you need?" Theodore asked.

"Oh, um…" Alvin said thinking of a good lie, "I needed a Whatchamacallit."

"Mmmm," Theodore replied, "those are so good."

"Yeah I know," Alvin said, "stinks they don't have 'em though."

In class, Alvin and Jeanette kept staring at each other with Brittney and Simon watching them both carefully the whole time.

"_How does he not realize that I like Jeanette?" _Simon thought.

"_Why does this bother me so bad? Could it be that I like Alvin too?" _Brittney thought.

At lunch the chipmunks and chipettes sat with each other as usual. Alvin and Jeanette sat next to each other, while Simon and Brittney sat next to each other. Alvin turned to look at Jeanette.

"Jeanette," he said. Jeanette turned to face him. He pulled out the purple Ring-Pop. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Simon and Brittney's jaws dropped and their faces turned bright red. Jeanette smiled and blushed.

"Yes," she replied. Alvin smiled as he took the Ring-Pop out of the wrapper and slipped it on her finger. "Oh! Its my favorite color!" she screeched happily, then leaned over and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed. Simon looked very angry, but very hurt. Brittney just looked pretty angry.

"_I guess he doesn't realize I like Jeanette,"_ he thought sadly to himself.

"_Why do I care?!" _She thought to herself angrily.

After school, the chipmunks and chipettes walked to the chipmunks' house since they were having a sleepover.

"Who's up for a game of ping-pong?" Alvin asked when they walked in the door.

"I am!" Jeanette said cheerfully.

"Sure," Eleanor said and Theodore nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Brittney said, "Me and _Simon_ are gonna go _hang out _upstairs for a while."

"What?" Simon said confused, then Brittney elbowed him in the rid gently, "um…yeah…sure."

"Okay," Alvin said, "suit yourselves." Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, and Alvin walked down to the basement. Brittney grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

**Short chapter, but I just thought that was the best place to end the chapter to make it more interesting. I'll try and have the next chapter up tomorrow. And yes, a "Whatchamacallit" is an actual candy bar. One of my favorites to. Please Review!!**


	7. The Noodle Dance

**Chapter 7-The Noodle Dance**

"Okay, now why did you drag me here?" Simon asked sitting on his bed.

"Hello?" Brittney snapped. "Doesn't it bother you that Alvin and Jeanette are together?"

Simon hung his head and stared down at his feet sadly.

"D-did you know I…like her?" Simon asked softly.

"Yeah…well not until I noticed some of your reactions today," Brittney replied.

"W-what kind of reactions?" Simon asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Let's see;" Brittney began, "your face turned red every time Alvin and Jeanette even looked at each other, you kept shooting glares at Alvin when he wasn't looking, and I think I even saw you crying a bit once."

"I-I wasn't crying!" Simon said in denial, "I-I…I just had something in my eye." Brittney crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, showing that she didn't believe him. Simon sighed. "Okay," he admitted, "I-I guess I was crying a little, but what does any of this have to do with you?" Brittney gasped; this question had caught her off-guard.

"Oh…um…well," she tried to think of a good lie, "I-I…I just don't want Alvin to go out with my sister. He's too much of a jerk for her." Simon nodded in understanding.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" he asked. "They _really_ like each other." Brittney sat and tried to think of a good plan. Simon sighed.

"I saw this on a show once," Brittney finally said, "let's do the noodle dance until we come up with something!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he said, "that never works."

"Prove it!" Brittney hollered. Simon said as he began to sing and do the noodle dance.

"_Noodle, use your noodle_

_Noodle, do the noodle dance_

_Solve a problem, it's no strain_

_Use your noodle that's your brain_

_Noodle, use your noodle_

_Noodle, do the noodle dance_

_There's an answer you can find_

_Use your noodle, that's your mind_

_In a bind, just use your mind_

_Use your noodle!"_

"See? I got nothing!" Simon said when he finished the dance.

"That's 'cause you didn't do it right!" Brittney shouted as she began to sing and dance herself.

"_Noodle, use your noodle_

_Noodle, do the noodle dance_

_Solve a problem, it's no strain_

_Use your noodle that's your brain_

_Noodle, use your noodle_

_Noodle, do the noodle dance_

_There's an answer you can find_

_Use your noodle, that's your mind_

_In a bind, just use your mind_

_Use your noodle!"_

"Ooh!" Brittney said, "I have an idea now!" Simon rolled his eyes knowing that it would be something stupid. Brittney whispered her plan in his ear.

"Ew!" he cried, "I am _not_gonna do that!"

"Whatever," Brittney said teasingly, "I'm sure Alvin and _Jeanette_will be _very_happy together." Simon sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, "I'm in."

In the basement, the other four chipmunks were playing ping-pong.

"Get it Theodore!" Eleanor cried, but Theodore missed the ball.

"Aw nuts," he said, "Sorry, Ellie."

"Its okay, Theodore," she said reassuringly, "it's just a game." Eleanor picked up the ball and tossed it to Alvin. Alvin paddled it to Theodore, and Theodore hit it to Jeanette, but she missed.

"Oh, poo," she said, "Good job Theodore." She complimented as she went to retrieve the ball.

"Thanks," Theodore replied.

"Kids!" Dave called from the kitchen, "Dinner!"

"Oh boy!" Theodore cried happily as he rushed up the stairs with the others behind him. When they got to the table, Alvin pulled out a chair for Jeanette.

"Thank you," she said as she sat in the chair and Alvin pushed it in for her. Simon and Brittney were heard coming down the stairs laughing. Everyone looked at each other with curious expressions. Simon and Brittney walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Oh Simon," Brittney said, "You're so funny! I just love you!" She pinched his cheek.

"I love you to…honeybun," he said reluctantly, sounding truthful. Everyone, even Dave, gasped. Simon and Brittney just walked to the table as if they didn't even notice.

**I got the noodle dance from a show I used to watch called "PB&J otter". The next chapter'll possibly be up tomorrow!! Please Review!**


	8. Abusive

**Chapter 8-Abusive**

"When did this happen?" Eleanor asked as Simon and Brittney sat next to each other at the table.

"We were just talking upstairs, and then we realized how we _really _feel about each other," Brittney replied. Everyone looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "Right baby?" Brittney nudged Simon in the rib.

"Oh, yeah," Simon replied, hiding his disgust.

"Wow," Jeanette said, "I always thought you two hated each other."

"I did to," Alvin added.

"Don't be silly you guys," Brittney said, "I love my little Simiepoo." She pinched Simon's cheek a little too hard.

"And I love my baby girl, Brittney," Simon said as he pinched her cheek hard in return. Brittney faked a smile as she kicked him in the shin under the table. "Ouch!" he cried, "I…I hit my shin on the table leg!"

"You okay, Simon?" Dave asked, "That had to've hurt." Simon nodded.

"So watcha guys wanna do after dinner?" Alvin asked with a mouthful of food, spitting it across the table, and getting some on Simon. Simon wiped his face in disgust.

"Alvin," Dave said sternly, "don't talk with your mouth full." Alvin swallowed.

"Yes, Dave," he said obediently.

"We should go play outside after dinner!" Theodore suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone replied. Alvin forgot his manners and said it with his mouth full again and it flew across the table and landed in Simon's mouth.

"Eeeewww!!" Simon cried as he got up and spit it in the trash can. "Al-vin!" he hollered. Simon and Dave both glared at Alvin.

"Hehe," Alvin laughed nervously, "oops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alvin, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were playing soccer in the front yard, while Simon and Brittney were sitting on the porch holding hands and chatting.

"Don't you just love sunsets, Simon?" Brittney said in a fake romantic tone.

"I guess," Simon said, uninterested. Brittney glared at him for a second.

"Hey," She said after a few seconds, "I've got an idea; I'll sing and then you can brag on and on about how pretty my voice is."

"I-I don't know, Brittney," Simon said hesitantly, "I like Jeanette, but I don't really like the thought of trying to hurt her emotionally." Brittney grabbed his collar and pulled his face to hers.

"Do it," She said angrily. Simon gulped.

"O-okay," he said reluctantly. "Hey everybody!" He called to the other four chipmunks. "Brittney's gonna sing a song for us!" Brittney took both Simon's hands in hers and began to sing to him.

"_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_La La La La La La La_

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
Oh, Oh, You're all I need, my love...my Valentine"_

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Simon asked really not meaning it at all. "You have such a beautiful voice! Almost as beautiful as you!"

"Oh, you thought _that_was beautiful?" Alvin said proudly. "You should hear Jeanette sing! Show 'em Jeanette."

"Oh, Alvin I…." Jeanette began.

"Come on, Jeanette, you sing so beautifully. Sing for 'em." Alvin said encouragingly.

"O-okay," she said as she stood on the porch and got ready to sing. She took Alvin's hands in hers and looked strait into his deep blue eyes.

"_She has such beautiful green eyes,"_ Alvin thought to himself as Jeanette got ready to sing.

"Oh!" she said, "Ellie, Britt, I'm gonna need you to back me up on this one." Eleanor and Brittney both knew immediately what song it was and began to back her up.

"_(do do do do do, do do do do do)_

_Oh oh oh oh hoo_

_(do do do do do, do do do do do)_

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side I-I-I…_

_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time_

_(do do do do do, do do do do do)_

_Oh, oh, oh ho, oh_

_(do do do do do)_

_  
So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read 'I hope this finds the way into your heart', it said_

_'I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever_  
_And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time'_

_(Well maybe I)_

_I need a little love, yeah  
(And maybe I)_

_I need a little care  
And maybe I_

_(maybe you)_

_maybe you_

_(maybe you)  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

_Say you love me to_

_(please say you love me to)_

_Yeah, 'til the end of time_

_These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you_

_Baby, I love you  
(Please say you love me to)  
Please please  
Say you love me too_

_(do do do do do)  
Till the end of time  
My baby Oh,_

_(do do do do do)  
Together, together, forever  
(Till the end of time)_

_(do do do do do)  
I love you_

_(do do do do do)  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes_

_(do do do do do)  
My baby"_

"_That was…amazing!" _Simon thought to himself as he applauded.

"That was beautiful!" Alvin exclaimed as he hugged Jeanette. Brittney glared with jealousy as she ran up to Simon and hugged him.

"Kiss me baby!" she said as she puckered up her lips to Simon.

"No," Simon said as he pushed her away a little, "I'm not comfortable kissing you yet." Brittney kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

"Ouch!" He cried in pain. "Okay," he said reluctantly with tears in his eyes. He puckered up and kissed Brittney on the lips. Everyone looked at them and gasped.

"Simon Seville!" Dave hollered from the front door as he walked out to discover his son kissing a girl. Simon jumped as he pulled away from Brittney and turned to look at his dad shamefully.

"Come here," Dave said sternly. Simon nervously followed Dave into the house and sat on the couch, waiting to be lectured and/or yelled at.

"Why did you kiss Brittney?" Dave asked sternly. "You're only nine-years-old!"

"I know," Simon replied, "but e-even though I-I l-love her, I didn't wanna kiss her, she made me do it." Dave raised an eyebrow.

"How could she have_made _you do that?" Dave asked.

"Sh-she…um…" Simon said hesitantly, "she kicked me in my…private place."

"Oh," Dave said, "Okay, Simon you're off the hook. If Brittney does that ever again, you let me know, and I'll tell Ms. Miller." Simon nodded. Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from the front yard. Dave and Simon jumped up and ran to the front door to see what the commotion was all about.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I couldn't think of what I wanted to do in this chapter. I do not own either of these songs either (obviously) "Valentine" belongs to Martina McBride and "I Love You" belongs to Celine Dion. The URL for the videos should be on my profile soon. Please Review!!**


	9. Fight!

**Chapter 9-Fight!**

Dave opened the door to find Alvin and Lafonzo in the front yard fighting. Lafonzo was on top of Alvin punching him in the face continuously. The sight of it horrified Dave.

"Alvin!" he cried as he rushed to the two fighting boys. Before Dave could get to them, Alvin got free and held Lafonzo down by his neck and repeatedly slammed his head in the ground. Dave lifted Alvin off of Lafonzo and held him as tight as he could without crushing him, but still holding him back. Alvin struggled in his arms and tried to get away from him. Lafonzo started to attack Dave to get to Alvin. Blood was poring out of Alvin's lip and nose, but he was so angry, he paid no attention to it. Those boys may have been hurtin', but they weren't done fighting.

Simon finally had seen all he could take. He ran out and tried to pull Lafonzo away from Dave, but he elbowed him in the face and broke his glasses.

"Ah!" he cried with pain as his glasses fell to the ground in two pieces. Suddenly, he became so angry, he didn't care about his glasses. He punched Lafonzo right in the face, but to his surprise, Lafonzo came back up and kicked him in the mouth.

"Ouch!" he cried as he fell to the ground holding his face in pain as he began to cry. Theodore and the chipettes ran up to him to make sure he was okay. Dave was still struggling with Alvin and Lafonzo.Lafonzo finally hit Dave right where the sun don't shine!

"AW!" Dave cried with pain. His grip on Alvin loosened and Alvin got away from him.

"How dare you hit my dad there!" He shouted as he kicked Lafonzo where the sun don't shine.

"Ah!" Lafonzo cried as he fell to the ground. "My nuts!" Alvin body slammed him with as much weight as he could. Dave finally gained his composure and lifted Alvin off of Lafonzo yet again. Alvin started to kick and scream in his arms, trying to get away again.

"Alvin!" Dave shouted. "Knock it off you little…turd!" Alvin finally stopped squirming and reluctantly relaxed in Dave's arms, but Lafonzo wasn't done. He got up and started to attack Dave again.

"Lafonzo!" Lafonzo's mom shouted from across the street. She ran across the street to where Dave, Alvin, and all the other children were. She grabbed his arm and slapped him on his rear-end.

"Ouch!" he screamed as he began to cry harder. "Mommy, I didn't do anything."

"OH that's bullcrap!" she shouted at him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Seville. Is Alvin okay?"

"Yeah," Dave replied, "he's fine. He's just in deep doo-doo." (He's in big trouble) Lafonzo's mom nodded as her and her son walked back to their house. Dave set Alvin back on the ground. He glanced up at his father's angry face nervously and gulped. "Get your little behind in your room right now!" Dave shouted. Alvin nodded nervously and rushed to his room.

Simon was still lying in the grass, crying and bleeding. Dave scooped him up, cradled him, and carried him in the house, to the kitchen. He set him on the counter carefully and got a wet paper towel for Simon's mouth. He began to wipe the blood off of his mouth. Then noticed something not good.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried, "Simon, your missing your front tooth!" Simon gasped. Suddenly Eleanor walked in the front door.

"Simon," she said softly, "I found your glasses, they're kinda…broken in half." Then Brittney rushed in behind her.

"I found your tooth!" she screeched excitedly as she held the bloody tooth up in the air.

"Ew," Eleanor said, "I can't believe you touched that with your bare hands."

"Ew!" Brittney cried realizing what she'd done, "I can't either." Dave lifted Simon off the counter and set him on the floor.

"Well I gotta go deal with my little red capped, buttface," he said as he went for the stairs and headed for the boys' room to lecture his violent 'buttface'. When he got to their room, Alvin was sitting on his bed nervously. Dave stared at him with a stern glare. "You just embarrassed the crap out of me!" he said sternly. "Would you like to explain to me why you just did that?" Alvin nodded.

"Lafonzo called Jeanette and ugly, four-eyed…'b-word' and he made her cry," he explained. Dave sighed.

"Alvin," he said softly as he sat next to him on the bed and put his arm around him, "I understand he was being a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should hit him. That's very dangerous." Alvin nodded.

"Am I grounded?" he asked.

"No," Dave said, "not this time, but next time, you will be. Now let's get you cleaned up." Dave carried Alvin into the kitchen and cleaned his face up.

"Alvin," Jeanette said when Dave finished, "thanks for sticking up for me…again." Alvin hugged her lovingly.

"Anything for you," he said. Brittney felt really jealous again.

"Hey baby," she said as she clung to Simon, "how's your mouth?"

"Painful," Simon replied sarcastically. Brittney glared at him and elbowed him in the rib really hard.

"OOF" he said as it knocked the wind out of him, "I mean…I love you…honey."

**Yeah lots of violence, but I thought it was fun to write. I love violence okay?! Please review!!**


	10. Too Far

**Chapter 10-Too Far**

Before bed, the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to watch a movie and sleep in the living room. They all ran upstairs to get their sleeping bags. Simon noticed Jeanette struggling to carry her sleeping bag; it was kinda big and awkward for her.

"Here, I'll help you," he said as he took the purple sleeping bag and started to carry it toward the living room. Jeanette quickly walked to the living room.

"Carry my sleeping bag for me to, will ya baby?" Brittney said as she threw her sleeping bag at Simon. He glared at her as he reluctantly carried three sleeping bags to the living room, struggling.

"Simon," Jeanette said when Simon walked in the living room, "you didn't have to carry mine to. Had I known you were already carrying Brittney's I would've…"

"Its okay," Simon said, "it was no trouble at all." He smiled at her reassuringly. She couldn't help but to smile back as if something had forced her to and she couldn't stop it.

"_Oh no," _she thought to herself, _"could this mean I'm falling for Simon again? Oh I can't do that, I have …"_

"Jeanette," Alvin's voice interrupted her thoughts, "what movie do you wanna watch? I want _you _to decide." Jeanette gasped; Alvin _never _wanted someone else to pick the movie.

"Hold it!" Brittney snapped. "What makes you think _you _get to decide who picks the movie?"

"Jeanette never gets a say in _anything_!" Alvin defended. "We should let _her _pick for once."

"I hate to admit it," Simon said, "but I have to agree with Alvin…for the first time in my life."

"You stay out of this!" Brittney shouted. "You worthless piece of…poop!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Alvin hollered. "He's _my _worthless piece of poop! Also, he was just saying what he thinks!"

"I don't give a flying crap what _he _thinks!" Brittney screamed.

"How could you say that about your boyfriend?!" Alvin shouted.

"He's not my…I mean…that's none of your business!" Brittney shouted. "I wanna pick the movie, Jeanette will just pick something boring! Like…uh…"

"Boring?!" Jeanette cried offended. "I will not! You're being so unfair, Brittney!"

"I'm being unfair?! Alvin's…."

"Stop it!" Eleanor shouted. "Knock it off you three! I have an idea, why don't we let _Theodore_ decide who _he_ thinks should pick the movie?"

"Why _Theodore_?" Brittney spat.

"Because Theodore is the fairest person here," Eleanor replied.

"Okay," Brittney replied reluctantly.

"Who would you like to pick the movie Theodore? Brittney or Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Uh…" Theodore said nervously and hesitantly, "w-well…"

"There's no pressure, Theodore," Jeanette said comfortingly.

"I-I want…Jeanette to pick the movie," Theodore said. Brittney sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat down on her sleeping bag. Jeanette smiled from ear to ear; she liked this kind of attention. She liked to be noticed by someone other than her sisters. Alvin and Simon both smiled when they saw her smile. One major thing the two had in common was that they loved to see Jeanette happy.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Brittney snapped at Simon. "You're supposed to be on _my _side, remember?"

"I'll take whoever's side I want," Simon snapped back calmly, "you don't own me, you know." She grabbed his shoulder and pulled his ear toward her lips.

"I own you until I…err…_we_ get what we want," She whispered. Simon sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"_There has to be another way," _he thought to himself, _"this is pure torture!"_

"Ooh!" Jeanette screeched. "I wanna watch Ice Age!"

"Good choice," Alvin complimented as he put the movie in the DVD player and put it on play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I just know something bad is gonna happen to that squirrel,"_ Jeanette thought to herself when the movie got to the part where it was raining and the squirrel climbed on top of a pole. Suddenly, the squirrel got struck by lightening, and everyone started laughing. _"I knew it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon felt someone shaking him in his sleep.

"Simon," Brittney whispered, "Get up." Simon opened his eyes and rolled over.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want…sex," Brittney replied.

"What?!" Simon said as he sat up. Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me Dave hasn't had the 'talk' with you…"

"Yes, yes, I know what _sex_ is," Simon interrupted, "but we're _way _too young! Besides, how would that help our situation?" Brittney crossed her arms.

"How much do you like Jeanette?" she asked in a smart tone.

"More than you'll ever know," Simon replied, "but…doing it with you won't make her like me, it'll get me in _a lot _of trouble and she'll just think I'm a sick pervert."

"Would you do it if I was _Jeanette_?" Brittney spat.

"No," Simon replied, "not even if you were the hottest girl on earth! Well…to me that _is_ Jeanette, so no. I'm _not _stupid, Brittney. Heck, Alvin's not even _that _stupid." Brittney glared at him. "Brittney, this isn't working. You're doing this COMPLETELY wrong."

"Okay, Einstein," she said in a smart tone, "tell me how _you _think we should deal with this." Simon leaned over and began to whisper his idea to Brittney.

**Clearly, Britt doesn't understand the whole…well you know, the whole "adult thing". lol. Please review!!**


	11. Revealed?

**Chapter 11-Revealed?**

Simon and Brittney were still sitting up discussing a new plan.

"Now what was your plan?" Brittney asked. Simon sighed.

"Forget that plan," he said, "let's think of a new one."

"Well _I had one_," Brittney said annoyed, "but _somebody's_ afraid his daddy's gonna yell at him."

"There are more reasons than that," Simon explained calmly, "and I don't care what you say, I still refuse to…well…you know."

"I've got an idea!" Brittney said excited. "Let's club 'em with a baseball bat, make them forget that they love _each other_, and make them…er…Jeanette believe that she loves you." Simon raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious," Brittney said.

"We're not trying to _hurt _them," Simon said correctively, "we just don't want them to like _each other._"

"Well…can we just hit _Alvin _then?" Brittney asked hopefully.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Just 'cause it would be fun," Brittney replied. (She meant that to). Simon thought about that for a minute.

"…No…not yet," he replied.

"Aw nuts," she replied. "Oh, come on Simon, you're the genius! Can't you think of something?"

"Okay, here's the best idea we've come up with," Simon said, "how about you let _me _call the shots and make the moves?"

"You?!" Brittney cried.

"Yes me," Simon replied, "maybe I don't know that much about romance, but I _do_ know that you aren't doing this right. Besides, you had your chance, I wanna chance." Brittney sighed.

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning," Alvin said to Jeanette as she woke up.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Sleep good?" he asked. Jeanette nodded.

Alvin began to sing a song to her.

"_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day"_ Simon and Brittney woke up and heard Alvin singing to Jeanette. Simon continued the song to Brittney.

"_I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there"_

Alvin and Simon began to sing together, but not to each other.

"_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day"_

Alvin began to sing the first part of the final verse.

"_I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside"_

Simon continued the verse.

"_Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines_

_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I…"_

Alvin and Simon continued together.

"…_open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah_

A good morning beautiful...day

Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful"

"Kids!" Dave called. "Breakfast!" All the kids rushed to the table to eat breakfast. It was pancakes.

"Pancakes are my favorite!" Theodore screeched happily.

"Mine to," Eleanor said. During breakfast, Simon couldn't help but to stare at Jeanette. Alvin mistook Simon's staring and thought he was staring at him. It annoyed him so much. He started to get really ticked off.

"STOP STARING AT ME!!" Alvin shouted at Simon out of dead silence. Everyone jumped.

"Al-vin," Dave said sternly, "that wasn't necessary!"

"But Simon keeps staring at me," Alvin whined like a two-year-old.

"I was not!" Simon defended, I was staring at…the wall."

"Nuh-uh," Alvin argued, "you were staring at _me_!"

"Boys, enough," Dave said sternly.

"He started it!" Alvin shouted.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" Dave shouted. "Now grow up!" Alvin sighed as he reluctantly calmed down.

"_I can't take it anymore," _Simon thought to himself, _"I have to talk to Alvin about this. I'll talk to him after breakfast, when the girls leave."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the girls left, Alvin and Jeanette hugged goodbye.

"Bye," Jeanette said as she walked for the front door where Eleanor was waiting.

"Bye," Alvin replied. Brittney and Simon were standing next to the front door faking a hug.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she said as she walked out with her sisters. Simon sighed after the girls left.

"Yeah, I miss _Jeanette _already to," Alvin said in response to Simon's sigh.

"Actually," Simon said with another sigh, "I have to talk to you about something…its important." Alvin frowned a little with confusion and slight concern.

"Um okay," He said as he followed Simon to their bedroom and set next to him on Simon's bed.

"Alvin," Simon said sullenly, I…"

"Please don't tell me you 'did it' with Brittney," Alvin interrupted. Simon looked surprised.

"No, Alvin," he replied, "I'm only 9 years old, but this discussion does have a bit to do with Brittney." Alvin nodded, believing what his brother had told him. "I don't really love Brittney," Simon admitted hesitantly. Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you pretending to?" he asked.

"That's the thing…" Simon began to explain. There was a short silence between the two until Alvin burst out laughing.

"Haha, I get it," he said through laughter, "you're doing this to mess with her head. Nice, and I thought _I _was mean."

"No, Alvin," Simon said, "that's not even close." Alvin looked confused.

"Then why?" he asked. Simon sighed.

"Because I like…someone else," he said kinda nervously.

"Who?" Alvin asked curiously. He could see that Simon was hesitant. He put his arm around him in a friendly way. "C'mon buddy," he said, "you can tell me." Simon sighed and let a tear roll down his cheek. Alvin noticed it became even more confused and a little more concerned. "S-Simon?"

"You're gonna hate me," Simon whispered through his tears. Now Alvin was _really _confused.

"I could never hate you, Simon," Alvin said in an uncharacteristically lovable tone.

"I like…" Simon began hesitantly. Alvin leaned in a little, listening intently. Simon sniffed. "…J-Jeanette." Alvin pulled his arm off of Simon's shoulder and gasped at him.

**Ha! Another cliffhanger! How will Alvin react? You'll find out tomorrow. Hehe. Please review!!**


	12. Alvin's Solution

**Chapter 12-Alvin's Solution**

Simon looked over at Alvin with tears in his eyes, but before he could even see his expression, Alvin's fist plowed into his face and broke his glasses.

"Ouch!" Simon cried as he rolled off the bed and fell to the floor holding his face in pain.

"Simon!" Alvin shouted. "How could you?! You know how much _I _love Jeanette!" He kicked him in the face and made his nose bleed.

"AAAHH!!" Simon screamed with pain. Alvin grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, then threw him against the bookshelf. Simon's ribcage slammed against the shelf. "OOOWW!!" he cried as he fell to the floor holding his ribcage and crying even harder. Suddenly, he became more angry than hurt. He stood up, wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve, and lunged at Alvin angrily. He tackled him to the floor, held him down, and punched him in the face repeatedly.

"AAAAHHH!" Alvin cried as he began to bleed and cry. Then he lifted his foot, while he was still under Simon, and kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

"Ouch!" Simon cried as he rolled off of Alvin and laid on the floor holding himself in pain. Alvin got up and began to kick Simon continuously. Simon began to scream and cry hysterically.

"I hate you Simon! I hate you!" Alvin kept screaming as he kicked his brother all over the place. Simon finally grabbed a hold of Alvin's ankle and pulled it out from under him. Alvin fell flat on his back as his head slammed against the hard, wooden floor. "OOWW!!" He hollered in pain as he began to scream and cry even harder.

Downstairs, Dave was cleaning up after breakfast. He heard the commotion coming from his boys' room.

"_Ah, they're probably just playing a very loud game," _he thought to himself.

"BANG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dave had just heard the loudest 'bang' and scream, then heard both of his boys screaming and crying.

"_Okay, now I know they're not playing,"_ Dave thought as he practically ran up the stairs to his boys' room afraid of what he might see. When he opened the door, it was worse than what he had feared. There was blood all over the bedroom floor. Alvin had his hands around Simon's throat.

"FELLAS!!" He screamed as he ran to break them up. He quickly grabbed Alvin, but Alvin kept a hold of Simon's throat. "ALVIN!" Dave shouted desperately trying to loosen Alvin's grip on Simon's throat. Simon gagged and struggled. "STOP IT BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!!" Alvin still didn't loosen his grip at all. Dave finally had no choice but to strike Alvin hard on his backside until he let go.

"AAAAHHH!!" Alvin screamed and cried even harder. Dave had NEVER hit him before. Alvin soon enough let go of Simon. Dave hated to hurt Alvin further, but he couldn't bear to see his son murder his other son. Simon gasped as he took in a huge breath of air and then coughed a bit and continued to cry. Alvin attempted to attack him again, but Dave held him back. He picked up both of his sons and carried them to the kitchen to clean them up. Then made them stand in separate corners until he could think of a punishment, and it helped them calm down a bit.

"Alvin! Simon!" Dave called from the living room. "Come here, please!" The boys left their corners and sat on the couch a good distance apart. "Alright, first off…Simon could _you _please explain to me what happened?" Dave asked knowing he could trust Simon to tell the whole truth. Simon nodded.

"I told Alvin that I like Jeanette and he punched me in the face, broke my glasses, then _kicked_ me in the face and threw me against the bookshelf, causing me to hurt my ribcage. Then I got really mad and attacked him, punched him a couple times, then he kicked me in my…private place, then while I was down he kicked me in a lot of places and said 'I hate you' repeatedly, then I pulled his foot out from under him and he fell and hit his head on the floor. Then after a seconds of crying on the floor, he jumped on top of me and began to strangle me," Simon explained.

"So all this was over _Jeanette?_" Dave clarified. "Don't me wrong she's a _very _sweet girl, but all this over a girl? You guys are only nine-years-old! Alvin, you would actually be willing to kill your own brother _for a girl_?! What is wrong with you?!" Dave shouted now furiously. Alvin hung his head shamefully, then glanced over at Simon; he had tears running down his little face that was already swollen in a few places. Alvin noticed this and realized it was all because of him, then began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Simon!" he said through his tears as he went to the other side of the couch to embrace his hurt brother. Simon hugged him back showing that he forgave him. "You can have Jeanette if you want," Alvin said through his tears.

"Alvin," Simon said, "I couldn't take your girlfriend."

"No, Simon," Alvin replied, "I want Jeanette to be happy, but I want you to be happier. You're my brother, Simon. I love _you_ more."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Alvin replied.

"I love you Alvin," Simon said as he pulled away.

"I love you to," Alvin replied. Dave's angry expression softened as he remembered what he had to do to Alvin to stop him from nearly killing Simon.

"Alvin," he said softly as he sat next to Alvin, "I'm sorry I had to hit you, but I couldn't watch you kill your brother." He hugged him lovingly.

"Its okay Dave," Alvin said returning the hug, "I would've done the same thing." Theodore walked inside eating a chocolate ice cream cone. He noticed his father and older brothers sitting on the couch hugging and his brothers crying.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

**Funny how it goes from violent to mushy. lol. Please review!! And chapter 13 should be up soon.**


	13. Full of Herself?

**Chapter 13-Full of herself?**

Brittney sat on her bed thinking about Alvin. Jeanette laid on her bed thinking about Alvin _and _Simon, while Eleanor sat on her bed writing in her diary.

"_This is so hard,"_ Jeanette thought to herself, _"I know I can't have two boyfriends, but I love them both."_ She accidentally sighed aloud. Eleanor heard it and looked up from her diary and over to her sister.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" she asked concerned. Jeanette sighed again.

"I have a problem," she began, "I-I like Alvin _and _Simon." Eleanor gasped and Brittney was suddenly furious.

"You know Jeanette?" Brittney snapped as she got off her bed and wagged her finger in Jeanette's face. "I don't know why you're so full of yourself! Its all about you, isn't it?!" Jeanette was taken aback by Brittney's reaction.

"W-what?" she questioned in turmoil. "W-what are you…"

"Shut up, Jeanette! Just shut up!" Brittney shouted. "You're a nerdy, ugly, little skank!" Jeanette was shocked and hurt by Brittney's words. She hid her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Brittney!" Eleanor shouted. "You can't say that about her! Its only natural to have second thoughts in a relationship! She can't control her feelings!"

"I'll say whatever I want about her!" Brittney hollered. "She won't stop thinking of herself!"

"_She_ won't stop thinking of herself?!" Eleanor screamed. "_You're _the one who's using poor Simon to get what _you _want!" Brittney was shocked.

"But…how did you…"

"Oh, please, Britt," Eleanor snapped, "do you seriously think I can't see you two are faking it? I know you like Alvin!" Jeanette looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I-is that true, Brittney?" she asked.

"…Um…well…y-yes," Brittney reluctantly admitted, "But if either of you say a word to anyone…you'll regret it!"

"We won't," Eleanor replied.

"Its probably best if I just break up with Alvin," Jeanette said, "we're way too young to be upset over guys and this is too much stress."

"Jeanette," Brittney said softly, "I'm sorry I called you a 'nerdy, ugly, little skank'. I didn't mean it, honest."

"I know, Britt," Jeanette replied as she reached for the phone, but before she could pick it up, it rang. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Jeanette," Alvin said.

"Hi, Alvin," she replied. Alvin sighed.

"I think we should…break up," he said reluctantly and hesitantly.

"I-I was thinking the same thing," Jeanette replied, "We're not old enough to be in a relationship like this."

"E-exactly what I was thinking," Alvin replied, "So…uh…are we still…friends?"

"Of course," Jeanette replied, "'til the end."

"Great," Alvin replied, "well I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye," she said.

"Bye," Alvin said as he hung up the phone.

"So…its over?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Alvin replied, "she's all yours, pal."

"You know Alvin," Simon said, "Dave's right; we're not old enough to have girlfriends. I'm gonna wait a little while before I ask her out."

"Do what you want Simon," Alvin replied, "I'm still going for the ladies no matter how young I am! Brad Pitt, watch out, Alvin Seville has come to town!"

"Fellas!" Dave called. "Dinner!"

"Coming Dave!" Alvin and Simon called back.

"Race you downstairs!" Alvin challenged Simon as he ran off to the kitchen.

"You're on!" Simon replied as he ran after his brother. Now all was well with the Sevilles and the Millers…for now.

**THE END**


End file.
